Love and Pain
by Gerao-A
Summary: Events after Slayers evolution-r 4. Lina and the gang are off to face some Zombies, and Lina takes that chance to make Gourry jelouse
1. Chapter 1

Love and Pain

Ramon: our new fic. Another Lina and Gourry fic, based of the events after Slayers Evolution-R episode 4.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 1

_------_

"**NAMA YOU IDIOT!!!!**" Lina shouted as she ran after Nama with an axe on her hand, she led the Slayers to a smelly old cave with some very old smelly objects that it is best not to mention.

"I'm sorry!!! I am so sorry!!!!" the living armour tried to apologise but Lina just continued to chase her without stopping.

Sited near a tree stands the rest of the gang watching Lina running after Nama like a killer maniac.

"Maybe I should stop Miss Lina." Amelia volunteered. "Poor Nama has suffered the enough."

Zel stopped Amelia when she was about to get up. "No, let her suffer some more."

"Mr. Zelgadiss, please, you don't need to be rude with Nama. It is not her fault that you fell down a smelly old hold full of mud."

"I don't even think that was even mud." Zel twitched his eyes. "Ever since we hook up with that thing we have been involved in even much worse, embarrassing situations that we normally get in to. She is a complete nightmare!"

Pokota agreed. "That is true, for once I agree with Zelgapistis. And sometimes I get the feeling that Nama just loves to torment Lina."

"The name is Zelgadiss!" Zel growled at Pokota, trying hard not to break his face.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that I know Nama from somewhere." Amelia thought and then looks on her right to see Gourry, lost in his thoughts. It's been like four days since that incident with Miss Mermaid and the fish men, could it be that Gourry is still upset with it? "Mr. Gourry, are you alright?"

Gourry woke up from his train of thoughts and looks at Amelia. "Wh-What?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be lost."

"Don't tell me that you are still thinking about the fish people?" Zel asked. "You know very well that you were never their father, it was all a scheme that Miss Mermaid pull."

"Oh please, say that you are over it!" Pokota implored. "That incident was so ridiculous, my back still hurts and I am sure not in the mood to carry you when you are all mushy."

"No, no…I am all over it." Gourry secured. "It is just, something else……"

"Like what?" Amelia asked.

Gourry did not respond, he simply gets up and walks away to the lake.

Amelia sighed, she knows that Gourry is dense but he really seems to be upset. In fact ever since the incident with the fish people four days ago both Lina and Gourry haven't even spoke with each other, almost like if they are angry with each other. Lina might have been happy when Gourry returned back to the team but she felt discarded when Gourry said that he wanted to stay and take care of the fish kids, Gourry might have meant well but, in some way, Lina felt abandoned, and so the pain still stands there. Lina is still not ready to forgive Gourry, just yet.

"Lina!!! Give back Nama's head!!!!" Nama cried while Lina walked back to the gang with Nama's helmet on her hand.

"Guys, lets go find a place to stay for the night." Lina suggested with an annoyed voice, and then throws Nama's head away.

"**Noooo!!!!**" Nama cried as she ran after her head.

"Better go find Gourry, he went to the lake to cool off." Pokota pointed to where Gourry went.

"I'll go get him." Zel stretched and then yawned.

"No. I'll get him." Lina said and then went after Gourry before anyone could reply.

"Those two have been acting really strange in these last days." Pokota said. "More than usual."

"Miss Lina is still upset with Gourry about the fish men." Amelia explained.

"Oh c'mon… The guy is back on the team, isn't that what she wanted?"

"You don't understand the relationship between the two of them." Zel suddenly spoke. "They have been together for practically four years and had a tone of crazy adventures together. They even risked their lives for one another against Hellmaster himself."

"Despite the way they act, they deeply care for each other but this incident with Miss Mermaid made Lina feel a bit deceived. And I don't know why but it upset Gourry as well." Amelia added.

With those words Pokota remembers back when he first meet Lina and Gourry, she said that they were a travelling sorceress and swordsman, for the moment. "This might be nothing but I have a feeling that Lina was trying to say that……no way, it is possibly my imagination."

"Lina is so mean! Mean, mean, mean, mean!" Nama whined as she walked closer to the gang.

"Our group became much noisier ever since a certain rabbit and the loudmouth armour join us." Zel thought.

_-----_

Lina found Gourry near the lake and called him out. "Hey Gourry! Hurry up! We are moving!"

"Wh-what?" Gourry turns around when Lina called him. "Yeah I'm going!"

Gourry walked towards Lina but stopped two feet away from her when he notice the look on her face, she is not angry but deeply serious. "What is it? What is wrong?"

Lina did not say a word and did not even move. She only wanted to hit him, hit him so hard because of the events that happen a few days ago, in the end she made it to get him back to the team, still that did not remove the isolation she felt on that week and the soreness she felt when Gourry said that he was going to stop traveling with her until he could help the fish kids. Lina felt that she was going to cry so she turns around for Gourry not to see her. "It is nothing!"

"It has to be something for you to nearly cry."

"I am not crying!"

"Yes you are."

"**I am NOT!**" Lina snapped and turn around. "Now shut up and come along!"

Gourry was going to say something but Lina walk away before he had the chance. He sighed sadly when she was in a far distance. "Why do you care Lina? I am nothing but your body guard, you said it so yourself."

_------_

Minutes later the Slayers gain view of a small town on the horizon. They all decided to rest there for tonight and eat some dinner, but when they arrive there they notice that the city is completely deserted.

"This place is so scary….Nama is scare." Nama whined.

"Stop your whining!" Lina shouted.

"Still, Nama is right, this place seems like a Ghost Town." Amelia said with a bit fear in her voice as she gets closer to Zelgadiss. "I never knew that we would end up finding a ghost town along the way."

"This is mostly out of the ordinary." Zel said as he analyzed his map. "According to this map this city is habituated. If it was a simple ghost town it would not be marked in the map."

"When did you get that map?" Pokota asked.

"I got it back in Seilune right after our fight with Zanaffer. It is basically new."

"So that means that what happen to this city was practically current." Lina said as she looked around. "What ever happen here must have been huge. By the look of this place it practically sounds like there was a battle."

"I think it was Zombies." Gourry assured.

"Oh really? And what makes you say that, Mr. Jellyfish for brains?"

"Because of them." Gourry points to the group of Zombies walking towards them.

"Oh no……no more Zombies." Amelia complained.

Lina smirks. "Good, someone to blow up some steam. **FIREBALL!!!!**"

Lina blows away the zombies. "Man, that felt good."

Suddenly more and more Zombies start to appear from every corner of the city, surrounding the Slayers.

"Never things are easy, are they?" Zelgadiss asked very sarcastically.

"Gourry, here!" Pokota passes his sword of Light to Gourry, he will need it.

Just then the Slayers were about to attack when a light from the sky appeared.

"What is that?" Amelia asked.

"What ever it is it is doing something to the Zombies. Look." Zel points to all the Zombies that are disappearing.

"How could they disappear like that? All of them?" Gourry asked very confused.

No one respond, they simply look up and saw that the light slowly disappears to reveal a person slowly flying down towards them.

When the person landed down it revealed to be a young man practically by the same age as Zelgadiss, he has a long white hair and wearing a dark cape.

"Who are you?" Zelgadiss asked.

"You are welcome." The man replied sarcastically.

"Ok, guys, lets not be rude here." Lina said when Zel was about to reply.

"Oh, like you are not the definition of rudeness." Zel murmured.

"My name is Lina. This grumpy fellow is Zelgadiss, she is Amelia, the dumb blond here is Gourry, the rabbit is Pokota and the talking amour is Nama."

"OHHHHOHOHOHOHOH!" Nama laughed when she was introduced and was immediately bunked by Lina.

"STOP LAUGHING LIKE THAT!!!! IT GIVES ME BAD MEMORIES!!!"

"Lina? As in Lina Inverse?" the man asked.

Lina turns to the mysterious man with a grin of her own. "Yes, the fantastic, amazing and most beautiful Lina Inverse."

"And flat chest." Nama added, then received a kick on the head by Lina.

"The rumors they say about you is true. You are quite beautiful." The man said.

Lina blushed when this mysterious man complimented her, it is a first. "Why thank you….."

Lina looks back at Gourry to see that he is staring at the mysterious man with a not so pleasant look. "_Hum….. I might us this to my advantage. To make Gourry jealous. Let's see how you like it Gourry!_" she thought with a smirk.

Lina walks to the stranger with a sweet attitude. "I really appreciate it. But who are you?"

"My name is Jeran. I am the prince of this kingdom."

"Prince? What is the name of this kingdom?" Amelia asked.

"What are those Zombies that attack us?" Zel asked.

"Those Zombies were once people of this kingdom before a high level evil sorcerer came to this town and turn every one into slave monsters." Jeran explained. "I alone was the only survivor."

"Turn them all into monsters? Why would a sorcerer come to this city?" Pokota asked.

"The sorcerer plans to steal the priceless riches of my kingdom, so he sends off these monsters in order to eliminate me. If he kills me he can obtain the riches he seeks."

"RICHES!?!?!?!" Nama asked all excited but she was calm down when Amelia put her hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you such a threat to him? Why doesn't he seeks the gold and get on with it?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Because I study magic as well and I know the right spells to make those Zombies go away. But I am afraid that I am not as mighty and powerful as Lina Inverse here." Jeran complimented.

Lina giggled. "Who am I to disagree? So what do you say guys? Shall we help poor Jeran?"

"In order to defeat evil? But of course!" Amelia immediately agreed.

"Good then lets go!" Lina said before any one could say a word. She then wraps her arms around Jeran and both of them walk away with Gourry following them with a glare.

"Strange." Zel said when Lina, Gourry and Jeran were in a far distance. "In a case like this Lina would demand some money for the job."

"And have you notice how she is getting so close to someone who she just meet?" Pokota noted.

"And have you notice when she looks at Gourry every time she gets close to Jeran?" Amelia asked with a bit excitement in her voice.

Pokota and Zelgadiss look at each other with a confused look and then ask. "So?"

"So it is obvious that Lina is doing this on purpose to make Gourry jealous!"

Zel sighed in annoyance. "I don't believe that I am getting involved in another stupid exploit. Now why the heck would Lina do that? She is not that kind of a person to do something like that."

"I know but after what happen four days ago Lina wants to find out if she is still important to Gourry."

"Great, we are now involved in a lovers wrangle." Pokota complained. "So let's get this over with fast so we can return back to our real quest. Finding the vase of Hellmaster."

_To be continued…__…_

Alandra: will Lina's plan work?

Maliska: or is there something more with this Zombies plot?

Sunny: read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Pain

Ramon: our new fic. Another Lina and Gourry fic, based of the events after Slayers Evolution-R episode 4.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 2

_------_

After the event with the Zombies the Slayers received a delicious meal from the Part of Prince Jeran, he rewarded Lina with all the meals that she wanted, even more than what she desired. During all that time Lina acted all sweetly to Jeran and taking a quick glance at Gourry who never showed any emotion, in fact he's been unusually quiet during the meals, Lina found him a bit out of character but she took that as a good thing, a sign of how he is jelouse about the situation.

Because of those reactions Lina is now in her room, waiting for him to come to her, to talk to her, to complain to her about her going to sweetly with the Prince. So far he never appeared.

It's practically three in the morning and Gourry never show up like Lina hoped. "Why doesn't he appear? I can't believe that I am waiting for that idiot like this. Blast it!"

With the anger Lina throws a jar of water against the wall and then walks to the window. "Why doesn't he show up? I made enough scenes to make sure that Gourry could get jealous, still he doesn't show up? Didn't I make enough scenes or……" Lina's expression changes, it gets more sadden. "Or…or doesn't he even care for me? I am just someone who he needs to protect? An obligation? After all this time is that what I am to him?"

A single tear runs down her eyes as she remembers all the adventures she shared with the blond swordsman, from the first day that she meet him until the day they defeated Zanaffer in Seilune.

They defeated many bandits, fought against Dark Lords and strong Mazoku's, started to haunt Pirates together and much more. Of course in all those times Lina insulted, beat, slammed, bashed, kicked Gourry so many times. True there were times that Lina did not meant to do it but she cannot help it, it is in her nature. There were times when Lina was afraid that Gourry might leave her forever but after all the times he stand in her side after all these dangerous battles without complaining all that fear faded away, even when she and Gourry defeated Zanaffer with the combine force of the Ragna Blade and the sword of light made by Pokota. That is until this latest incident with the Fish-people.

"Was Gourry so desperate to be rid of me that he would accept staying with those smelly, crazy fish people?" she asked to herself with more tears in her eyes. "Is he so sick of me that he would accept to stay with anyone?"

These thoughts disturber Lina so much that she ran to her bed and sank her head in the pillow, in hopes to remove these thoughts from her mind.

She spends the entire night with the pillow in her head.

------

Pokota, Zel, Amelia and Nama are now in the living room, enjoying their peaceful breakfast. Well, all but Nama because she is an armor.

"Pu-pu! It is not fair!" Nama bellyached. "Nama wants a yummy meal too."

"You can't. You are an armor." Pokota reminded very sarcastically.

"Rabbit toy is so mean to me!" Nama acted like a little girl.

"Rabbit toy!?!?!" Pokota shouted.

Amelia immediately pulls Pokota away from Nama. "Pokota, please calm down. We don't want to make a scene in ……" Amelia notices the look on Zelgadiss's face.

It is a look that she knows very well, he always gets that look whenever he starts to suspect someone. Most of the times, his uncertainties, are correct. "Mr. Zelgadiss, what is wrong?"

"I am having some bad vibes with this Jeran character. I believe that he is hiding something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember yesterday when you ask him the name of this city? He purposely failed to respond that question."

"So what?" Pokota replied. "His entire kingdom is being over run by a cruel sorcerer. You can not expect him to have his mind entirely there."

Zel was about to protest when Lina entered. "Hey there everyone! What is the meal for today? I am so hungry I can eat a bull."

"Ouch, now that is a bit overreacted." Amelia thought, but then again, this is Lina Inverse. She then notices that Lina seems a bit fatigue, her eyes are practically closed, she obviously did not sleep well last night

"Hey everyone." Gourry greeted. Everyone greeted back, expect Lina. He then notices Lina weariness. "What is wrong Lina? you seem tire."

"I just didn't get enough sleep. That is all." She responded without looking at him as she walked to her seat.

"Maybe you should go back to your room and try to sleep a little bit more." Gourry suggested. "It won't do you any good to stay in that condition."

"WHY DO YOU PRETEND TO CARE!!!!" Lina snapped furiously and psychologically at Gourry, after what was on her mind last night seeing Gourry is the last thing she wants.

She shouted so angrily that she practically did not thought of what she was doing and she basically did not wanted to yell at Gourry but she really wanted to blow up some steam and poor Gourry became the victim.

Amelia and Zelgadiss look at their friends with a shock, they have traveled with Lina and Gourry for quite some time, they all fought against powerful foes together, they saw the unreasonable fights between Lina and Gourry about some food, they saw the countless times when Lina insults and hits Gourry but this time is enormously different. This is the very first time that they see Lina shout at someone like this, Lina is angry but she seems emotionally angry, it is almost like she felt abandoned.

Pokota is only a temporary member of this gang and during the time when he was human he saw many couple arguing over many different things, serious things, silly things but this is the first time he saw quite a distressing scene, it is almost like Lina wanted to cry.

Gourry on the other hand took that snap in a different vision. He's completely heartbroken with the way Lina shouted at him, she has insulted and bashed him many time but this is the first time she acted that way with him. He felt like Lina is saying that he no longer wants to stay with him, that she wants to stay with Jeran.

In that moment Jeran enters the room rapidly. "My friends, the Zombies have return!"

"Good, something to blow away." Lina stormed and left the living room.

_-----_

Lina, Gourry, Pokota, Jeran, Nama, Amelia and Zelgadiss ran down the streets and not too far from them they see three Zombies walking swloly towards them.

"Just three?" Amelia wondered.

"Who cares, I am in the mood to bust some heads and these poor fools are going to get it." Lina prepared to form a fire ball when she notices the Zombies opening their mouths really wide.

And blasts start to come out of the Zombies. The Slayers manage to dodge the attacks really easily but they were defiantly caught by surprise.

"Since when does Zombies shoot blast from their mouths?" Pokota shouted. "This never happen before!"

"Could it be possible that the Sorcerer gave these Zombies some powers?" Amelia asked as she and Zelgadiss fly up into the air.

"It is impossible. No sorcerer, no matter how powerful he is, can transfer powers to any creature he creates. Unless that the Zombie use to be a skillful sorcerer, even so it is impossible for a zombie to have powers." Zel responded.

The three Zombies continue to shoot various blasts against the Slayers, the blast come out so rapidly that none of them have the chance to throw any spell.

"I hate this!!!!" Nama wined as she continues to dodge the attacks very difficultly.

Gourry backs away and sees the Zombies are throwing big blasts and most of all they are back to back with each other, it is impossible to catch them by surprise. Gourry then notices Lina who practically is worn out, after all the times he traveled with her Gourry always notices Lina's impressive agility, something that's always supportive for her in her fights but now he is seeing none of it. He cannot believe that it is all because she had a hard night, something must have happen to Lina for her to stay like this.

"What is wrong with me?" Lina asks herself and lands down on her knees, she only started this fight and she feels like a sick kitten. She never felt like this before and right about now it is defiantly not useful for her because she is becoming an easy prey.

One of the Zombies throws a large blast directly at Lina and could not do anything to dodge it.

"LINA!!!" Gourry cried as he ran towards her.

Suddenly Jeran stands in from of Lina and blocks the attack with a shield spell. Gourry stopped on his tracks and sighed in relieve to see that Lina made it out alright.

"Are you alright Lina?" Jeran asked worry.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…..but I feel so tire….I can't barely stand up." Lina responded tiredly.

"Then hold my hand, I will give you some of my energy to help me destroy these beasts." Jeran gently holds Lina's hand helps her on her feet.

A bright light surrounded both Lina and Jeran and they started to levitate into the air. The energy begin to grow bigger and bigger that even some houses started to fall apart.

"W-what is that energy?" Pokota stuttered, he never felt this much energy before, it is even stronger than Zanaffer.

The energy is so immense that it almost made Amelia and Zel fly away.

"Lina?" the mere image of seeing Lina flying to the air with energy makes Gourry remember when Lina was possessed by the Lord of Nightmares, not a pretty image for Gourry.

Lina points the palm of her hand to the three Zombies and shoots a gigantic fireball, so big that it was practically the size of two houses.

Two of the Zombies end up vaporized only one of them manage to survive. The remaining zombie uses his last energy to fly away.

"Miss Lina, that was amazing!" Amelia hooted as she, Zelgadiss and Pokota landed back to the ground.

Lina did not reply, she simply kneels down exhausted, panting heavily.

"Lina what is wrong?" Zel asked.

"I'm…I'm just tire, that is all…." Lina responded between the heavy breathings. "But……there is a Zombie….that manage to get away. We need to catch him."

"You are in no condition to go after him." Jeran stated as he grabbed Lina when she was about to fall.

"Mr. Jeran is right, Miss Lina. You will become an easy prey if you come with us, you need to rest." Amelia agreed.

"Just what was that that happen to Lina?" Zelgadiss asked. "She was power up with an immense energy, something that it could match the power of the Ruby Eye Shabrimingodu."

Jeran stayed in silence for a second and responded. "There is a good reason why my city is being attacked. We know an ancient secret about the transference of powers, it became a very rare magic because of the sacrifices it must occur."

"Sacrifices?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. In order for a sorcerer to have his powers transfer is to observe the magic and life force of another sorcerer."

Every one stayed in a dead silence with such news. They have heard about such spell but they always believed that it was nothing but stories.

"AIIIIIII!!!!" Nama shirked. "What a scary story!"

"So wait a minute, what happen to Lina was power transference?" Pokota asked.

"Yes, I transferred some of my powers to Lina and the results were beyond my comprehension." Jeran responded as he cleaned the sweat on his forehead.

"Wait a minute, you can transfer magic?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, with this transference I shorten my life but it was worth it."

"Huh? You risked your own life for Lina's safety? But this spell is dangerous; it completely destroys the life whose powers are removed!" Pokota stated.

"That is why it became a rare magic, I am surprised that it did not became a forbidden magic."

"Ok, ok people, we are wasting time with this debate. We have to go after the Zombie before we lose track of him….." Lina tried to get up again but she fell down of Jeran's arms.

"You are in no conditions Lina, let me take to the infirmary to take care of you."

"There is no need…..you should worry about yourself, you transferred some of your powers, you are obviously in much worse condition than me."

"Do not worry, I am fine." Jeran assured with a soft smile.

Lina blushed when Jeran smiled like that, it looks so much like Gourry's smile. And speaking of Gourry Lina looks back at him to see that he is with that exact same serious look in his face when they were at Miss Mermaid's house. Lina wonders if he is like this because of the way is getting along with Jeran or because of how Lina treated him at breakfast. What ever the case Lina is not ready to talk to him yet. "Ok, you win Jeran." She then looks back at her friends. "You guys better move along and follow that zombie. Try to find who is behind this and take care of him."

Zel looks at Gourry to see that he is not saying a single word to protest or any of the kind, it is almost like he gave up. Lina started this little ridiculous game only to make Gourry jealous but he can feel that things are getting out of hand.

Before anything could be said Jeran begin to carry Lina back to his castle.

Zel look back at Gourry to see him walking in the opposite direction. "We possibly should not leave Lina alone."

"You worry too much, she is with Jeran." Pokota said.

"Yes, and that is what is worrying me. I don't trust that guy."

"But he was fair when he mentioned the spell that is the main reason for this mess. He risked his own life for Lina. If he was this unfair he would have done the things he did. I believe his actions are louder than his words." Amelia said.

"We better get a move on, Gourry is already a big step away from us." Nama pointed at Gourry and everyone rush over to follow him.

_-----_

Zel and the rest of the gang follow the Zombie in discrete, luckily the zombie can not feel their presence so it makes it easy for them to follow him, still they are using extreme caution, just in case the sorcerer they have been hearing about manages to do a sneak attack on them.

The gang ends up hiding behind an enormous bolder when they notice that the zombie is now passing by a bridge.

"Let's wait here a minute, as soon as the zombie passes through the bridge." Zel spoke in a low tone.

"By the way the thing is moving so slow its going to be a long time." Pokota grumbled.

The gang then looks back at Gourry who is not wearing a pleasant face, he is obvious upset about Lina and Jeran.

"Mr. Gourry, are you still upset because of Lina?" Amelia asked, this is the best question she could come up with and she hopes she did not made the worst one.

"She doesn't care about me." Gourry responded in a bit disheartened tone. "I am nothing but her bodyguard. She said so herself back at the fish people's house, right in front of my face. And just today she…..she bashed at me so coldly."

"Man, ever since I meet these people I never saw Gourry like this." Pokota thought. "He and Lina has always been quite a team."

"Besides she was always dreaming and talking how she wanted to marry a handsome prince, and Jeran fits that list….so I guess that her dream finally come true."

"Mr. Gourry, that is not true, Lina does not hate you! She is just upset about the entire situation with the fish people, that is all."

"Upset? Why would she be upset about that? I am nothing but her body guard."

"Yes, she was upset." Amelia spoke firmly. "She was just as upset as when you were kidnapped by the Hellmaster."

"Gourry was kidnapped by Hellmaster!?!?!" Pokota squealed. "W-w-w-wa-wa-when did this happen?"

Zel steps on Pokota to make him shut up. "Don't interrupt, and don't talk so loud."

"Mr. Gourry, I know that Miss Lina is defiantly not the easiest person to endure but you of all people must know when she is distressed. She felt so lonely when you stayed in the fish people's house during that week. She only shouted at you because of that gloominess. You can not give up on her because of foolish misunderstanding."

Gourry did not say a word, but the expression on his face changed a little. "She was upset because I stayed there?"

"Yes, she felt like you abandoned her."

"But I was only going to stay there for a little bit, not forever. I did say that."

"Yes, but in her heart she felt abandoned."

"But what else can I do. She now likes that Jeran guy. He and her have a lot in common, like magic and powerful spells. I have none of that."

Amelia could not believe the way Gourry is acting, it is like he is giving up very easily. It is obvious that he is not convinced the enough, it is like he feels like Lina really fell in love with Jeran. "SO…you are going to give up on Lina?"

"I guess is for the best she stays with Jeran. She can finally calm down and live a normal life. After all the bandits are practically extinct because of her, she probably will want to settle down. And if you say that Lina now hates me because she thinks that I have abandoned her, then I….."

"WILL YOU STOP IT!!!!" Zel interrupted furiously, he was getting tire of this nonsense.

"I thought you said do not shout." Pokota murmured.

"Don't you understand what is going on here?" Zel growled. "Are you just simply going to let Jeran get to close to Lina with out putting up a fight?"

"That is Lina's choice, not mine. If she wants to be with Jeran, then I'll be happy for her and hope she gets….."

Zel could not take it anymore, so he grabs Gourry by his collar and pushes him against the bolder.

"Mr. Zelgadiss, what are you doing?" Amelia yelled.

"Sorry, but I have no patience for Gourry's idiocy, since I am in a bit of a rush to find the Hellmaster's Vase and I am getting tire of this romantic stupidity. SO I am going to ask you again, Gourry, are you going to let Jeran stay with Lina without a fight?"

"This is Lina's choice."

"Yeah, but what do you feel about it?"

"Well……." Gourry looks down with thoughtful eyes. "If she is happy about it then I'll be happy for….."

Zel presses Gourry against the bolder more firmly. "No, you idiot! I am asking WHAT do you REALLY feel? That is the question I am making! Are you really happy about Jeran being with Lina? After all the adventures and battles you shared with Lina you are just going to stand down and do nothing?"

Gourry then stares at Zel with angry eyes, he's been in a lot of stress in these last hours and Zel's been pushing him with all these interrogations. SO Gourry pushes Zel away from, making him fall down to the ground very hard, releasing all his stress in that push, much to the surprise to everyone present. "**NO, I DON'T like it!!!** I don't want Lina to be with some other guy! I want her to continue to travel with me and have all these crazy adventures. The all idea of Lina being with Jeran is driving me **crazy!**"

Everyone gazed at Gourry in surprise by the way he let it all out, he sure had those torments build up inside him.

"Metal note, never upset Gourry again." Zel said to himself.

Amelia smiles at Gourry, he toke the first step that everyone was waiting, she feels like the relationship between Lina and Gourry will finally have their walls taken down. "See Mr. Gourry, that is what Miss Lina wants."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gourry asked all confused, it's like he returned back to his usual self.

"Lina has been getting all mushy with Jeran only to make you jealous." Pokota said as he got up.

"Pokota is right, Mr. Gourry." Amelia assured with a smile. "After that incident with the fish people Lina only wanted to feel that she was an important person to her life. But by the way you have been doing nothing she feels like you don't even care for her……"

"That is not true, I……" Gourry paused when he thought about the situation. Don't be surprised. "So if she was only making me jealous. So she got angry at me this morning because I didn't see her and complain to her about this situation……Oh man, I am such an idiot."

"We know." Amelia, Pokota, Nama and Zelgadiss agreed in their minds.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I must go back. I have to set things straight with Lina." After saying that Gourry left before anyone could say a thing to him.

Amelia watches softly as Gourry walks back to the city. "I hope everything works out for Lina and Gourry. It is about time they admit their feelings for each other."

"For crying out loud, Amelia!" Zel snarled as he slowly got up, the push that Gourry gave him really took him down. "Why don't you start worry more about me?"

"Well, I have to admit that you made quite a unique match making, mr. Zelgadiss." She teased.

Zel blushed with the comment. "Never mind that. Can we focus our attention on the problem at hand?"

_------_

Lina rested in one of the room of the castle while she waited for Jeran to bring a medicine for her.

Her mind focused on her blond Swordsman, she could not help but to blush at the way he stared at her after the battle, it was the same look he gave her back at Miss Mermaids house. She starts to regret about doing this little jealousy game.

Lina lets out a deep sigh and rest down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "The look at Gourry's eyes back at Miss mermaids house……I know I have seen them before, I don't know why I was so nervous back then, or touched…..I don't remember when I saw that look before but it reminded me of something very touching that he said to me, I don't remember what."

Lina could feel her body getting tire and slowly her eyes begin to shut. At the exact same moment she closed her eyes Lina finnaly remember when she saw that look in Gourry's eyes. She sits up with a loud gasp. "Oh gosh! That is it! It was back then!!!"

Lina remember back to her fight against Kanzel where she faked her own death to catch the Mazoku by surprise. Gourry then bonk her on the head with serious look. _Listen, can you consider my feelings next time?_ Those were the words he expressed on her, something that touch her feelings very deeply. There were many times that Gourry's words can gie her the turn up and make her feel sentimental but the words, the attitude he gave her back then really touched her.

"But, why did Gourry look at me like that again? I didn't do anything wrong, I just……" Lina pauses when she remember what she said back then, she embarrassedly assured that Gourry was nothing but her body guard. Those words must have really upset Gourry for him to look at her like that. "I…..I really messed up this time. I've been playing with this jealousy plot when I made things ever worse between me and Gourry." Lina then determinately gets up from the bed and puts on her shoulder protectors and her cloves. "Alright, I am not going to continue with this game anymore. I am going to do what I should have done. I am going to talk to Gourry and straight things up again."

In that moment Jeran enters the room. "Lina? What are you doing?"

"I am sorry Jeran, but I have to go."

"Go? but you are not healed yet. You need your rest."

"I know but I have to help my friends….and , I need to speak with Gourry." She shyly admitted.

"Gourry? Your protector?"

"Yes….I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling but…….I am strongly attracted to him, and I only used you to make him jealous. I hope you are not upset if……" Lina stopped her saying when she heard Jeran chuckling sinisterly. "What is so funny?"

"You used me? I believe you are mistaken, Lina Inverse. I used you!" Jeran points his hand at Lina , she magically is pull to the wall and gets stuck on the wall.

"Jearn, What are you doing!?!?!"

"I believe it is time to reveal everything. First, my real name is not Jeran, it is Zanato!" Jeran, now known as Zanato, changes his looks, he has a long grey hair and he is dressed in red and black.

"You trick me? You have been setting us up the entire time?" Lina tried to break free but to no avail.

Zanato chuckled sinisterly. "Yes, I still can not believe that you all believed in the foolish lies and fantasy tales that I have told you and your friends. Most importantly, I can not believe how you never noticed that I am the one who has been making you weak with the food I've been giving you. I heard that you were intelligent."

Lina grunted for not realizing it sooner but her mind was so focused on Gourry that she lost her guard. She then notices something unusual in Jeran……Zanato's power. "Just what are you exactly? You powers seem abnormal. Are you a Mazoku?"

"No, my dear. I am a Vampire."

Lina scoffed with that response. "You lie. If you were a Vampire you could not go out on the day light."

Let us just say that I am a new race of a Vampire. I am the result between the mating between a human and a female vampire and this is the result. Thanks to this bounding an alteration occurred on me, I don't have their weaknesses but I am immortal like all vampires. I don't need blood to survive but I become extremely powerful when I take the life force of my victims."

"Victims? SO the people of this city……"

"They were all murdered by me, and the Zombies that you fought are all my slaves, they use to be the people of this city who had their life force drained."

Lina gasped. "You are rotten to the bones! You set everything up so you can drain the life force from me and my friends."

"Indeed. It was an amusing act. But I noticed the impressive power you hold, Lina Inverse, it was like nothing I ever felt before so I had no choice but to weaken you a bit. I gain a small part of it when I _help_ you destroy those zombies. It was small yet impressive. Every time I drain the life force of a powerful sorcerer my powers reach a very high level. The same level I had before I was sealed."

"Sealed?"

"Yes. One thousand years ago I was sealed by a very powerful enemy who apparently hold one of the seven pieces of Shabrimingodo. But a few days ago I was released from my prison when an enormous creature made of energy and a head that is very equal to a tiger attacked the city where I was imprisoned. I took the chance to flee while the creature destroyed the miserable waste land which I was imprisoned."

"Could he be talking about Zanafer?" Lina thought. "Zanafer must have attacked the city where Zanato was incarcerated and sadly during the attack Zanato broke free. And the one who must have sealed Zanato is probably the one who released the first of the seven pieces of Shabrimingodo."

Zanato then turns his head to the window. "Someone is coming! Why…..it is your foolish protector."

Lina gasped. "Gourry?"

Zanato chuckled sinisterly and turns back to Lina. "I did not expect anyone to appear so soon but that does not matter. It is time for me to enjoy a very entertaining spectacle."

"What are you talking aboutAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lina cried in pain when Zanato grab her by her neck and an energy shield surrounds Lina.

_-------_

From the place he was in, Gourry could hear Lina's screams. "Oh no…Lina!!!"

_To be continued……_

Alandra: sorry if we took so long to update this fic, people.


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Pain

Ramon: our new fic. Another Lina and Gourry fic, based of the events after Slayers Evolution-R episode 4.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 3

_------_

Gourry ran as fast as he could to the castle after hearing that dreadful scream, he knew very well that it was from Lina, and by the way she screamed she is in an appalling peril. "Damn it! This is my entire fault! I should have spoken with Lina about all this; if I did she would not be in trouble.

Gourry ran as fast as he could in directing of the castle, each step sounded like an eternity to him, he only wished he never made the stupid mistake he made by leaving Lina alone. Despite the problems they had with one another, Gourry is still her protector and he is disgusted with himself for leaving her unprotected like this.

Once he reached the gates a violent explosion emerged forcing Gourry to stop on his tracks. "What is going on?"

In that moment Zanatos appears from the smoke with a smug attitude. "It's about time you show up."

"Jeran, what is the meaning of this?" Gourry demanded. "Are you who made that explosion?"

Zanatos only chuckled as a reply. "Jeran? My real name is Zanatos. Jeran is only a counterfeit name I created to fool you people so that I could obtain what I want."

Gourry glares at Jeran…or better yet, Zanatos. Looks like they have been fooled again, they should have learned from their past mistakes. "What do you mean?"

In that moment Zanatos snaps his fingers and a figure emerges from behind him, it is Lina. "Lina!!!" Gourry shouted when he saw her, relieved to see that she is safe but then he panics when he notices that he eyes are completely blank and without expression, it is almost like she is a doll. The strangest thing is that Lina's entire body seems to be turning black. "Lina, what is wrong with you!!!!"

"Impressive isn't it? The very famous Sorceresses, Dra-Mata, Lina Inverse is entirely under my control like a mere servant." Zanato said superciliously.

"You stinking scoundrel!" Gourry growled. "What have you done to Lina!?!?"

"I simply control her mind, it was easy. I control her just like I control everyone in this miserable city. I use them to become stronger and Lina will have the same fate as them."

"Same fate?"

"Yes, the Zombies that you and your associates defeated were the people of this city after I drain them of their life force."

Gourry gasped with the horrible news and gets disgusted with Zanatos when he acknowledged that he shattered all these innocents' lives without any guilt. He then widens his eyes when he realized something. "You are going to drain Lina's life force and turn her into a Zombie?"

"Indeed I am. I am a new race of vampire and the more life force I drain the more dominant I grow to be. Her power is something out of the normal. I still haven't managed to drain all of it. I only manage to get five percent of the amazing power she has because not even I can drain all the magic she holds."

Those words panicked Gourry and he runs directly at Lina. "Let her go!!! Now!!!!"

In the exact same moment that Gourry was about to grab Lina a force field surrounded Gourry. He turns around to see Zanatos pointing his hand at Gourry, the force field is coming from his hand. "Don't you mess with my groceries."

After saying that Zanatos throws Gourry against the ground violently.

Zanatos then walks slowly to Gourry with a conceited look.

Gourry manages to get up slowly and glares at Zanato's. "Don't you dare speak to Lina like is she is food."

Zanato's only laughs at that threat. "But she is. This is indeed a good opportunity to test my new powers. To see how much more powerful I will become right after I drain all the power she controls."

"No, no!!! Lina! Lina wake up!!!! Resist him!!!" Gourry screamed, hoping that Lina can hear him.

"Save your energy boy, she can not hear you. Here is a sample of it." Zanatos lifts his hand to the air and red sparkles are coming out of Lina and rushing directly at Zanatos. The more those sparkles leave Lina's body the more she trembles with weakness. Zanatos is draining Lina's life force

"**STOP IT!!!!**" Gourry shouted and attacks Zanatos with Pokota's sword of light.

"Poor unconscious fool. You have no chance." Zanatos points his hand at Gourry, shooting a few Elmikia Lances.

Gourry managed to dodge some of them but he got hit with just one a force him to get down on his knees.

"This is just a sample of what I can do, but now I am going at full strength. I am anxious to see how much power I gain from Lina Inverse." And enormous purple aura surrounds Zanatos, he is more than ready to destroy Gourry.

"LINA, WAKE UP!!!!" Gourry shouted desperately at Lina, not caring if Zanatos is about to destroy him.

Still he does not know what is going on in Lina's mind, all because of Zanato's magic.

_-----_

Lina opens her eyes and finds herself in a dark room. After her eyes got clearer with the dark she realizes that she in a restaurant with all the food on her table and there are several people sited in their tables eating their food, all of them in a far distance from Lina.

Lina returns her attention to the food and takes a first bite. "It is quite good. How is yours Gou……" Lina turns her attention to her left to see that there isn't any Gourry there, she is eating alone. This is the third time she turns around to see that Gourry is not eating along side her.

"Gourry!!! Gourry where are you!!!" Lina called with no response. She immediately got up from her seat and walked around the place only to see the people walking away from Lina, leaving her alone in the dark restaurant. "Wait!! Where are you going? Have you seen my friend? He is a blond Swordsman and…." Lina did not continue because everyone left her alone.

"Where….where are you going? Amelia, Zel, Pokota, Nama, Where are you?" Lina called but the only thing she could hear is her own eco. "Gourry…..please, where are you…."

Lina falls down to her knees with her hand holding her chest, she feels so alone and abandoned. In the very beginning when she started to travel she was basically alone, she always ate her food alone without anyone, she use to do a lot of crazy jobs alone or alongside Naga, she never made any qualified friendship with any of her clients, and sometimes she could find some sort of friendship with Naga but all she ever did was annoy her, compete with her over every little thing or even remind her of her figure, it was something that Lina could not endure. When she meet Gourry it was a bit annoying for her to have to eat along side with someone who ate just as much as her or to even complain about her figure in the most silliest of ways. But after four years of his intense company, truthful friendship and dedication Lina felt happy to have someone Like Gourry at her side, someone who accepts her and sees her like a normal person, not a sorceresses that lures so many trouble, someone who always stays loyal to her even when she treats him so wrong, Lina does not want to admit it because she is too proud but there are nights that she even cries of happiness because of Gourry's dedication over her. Sometimes Lina could not even describe how appalling she feels when she does not have Gourry eating along side her, she can not describe how painful it was for her when Gourry was kidnapped by the Hellmaster, she cannot even describe how miserable she feels when she does not have his support, she cannot even describe how depressing it is the loneliness she is feeling right now.

It's almost like this pain is consuming her.

_-------_

Gourry crashed against the wall because of the blast that Zanatos throw at him. "Man, I surly could use some help right about now."

_-------_

Zelgadiss, Pokota, Amelia and Nama reached the place where the Zombies reached and they a few people trapped inside a small cage, dozen of people and by the look on their faces they haven't eat in a while.

"Who are those people?" Pokota asked. "Do you think that they are people from the kingdom?"

"But Jeran said that he was the only survivor." Amelia said.

"I still say that that guy is full of lies." Zel spoke as he looks down at the trapped people with his binoculars. "We have no choice but to finish those Zombies and rescue those people."

"HERE GOES NAMA!!!!" Nama screamed and fly to the air.

"NAMA!!!!!" Pokota, Zelgadiss and Pokota cried when Nama gave away their position.

Nama shoots Freeze Arrows at each of the Zombies, frozing them in a cold ice. "Yes, you wanted something?" Nama taunted.

"Man, she is so annoying." Zelgadiss grumbled. "In one minute she is all innocent and sweet, in the next minute she is all arrogant and cocky."

For once Pokota agreed with Zelgadiss. "I practically start to understand why Lina hits her so much. I wonder who she was when she was human."

" But you have to admit, who ever she is, Nama is a very talented Sorceress. Never mind that, let's go rescue those people." Amelia rushed in direction of the cage.

Seconds later Amelia freed the prisoners and started to nurse back to health the ones who needed more healing with Pokota and Zelgadiss helping.

Thirty minutes later the prisoners are all healed and well.

"Thank you so much for helping us." An old man thanked. "We have been hostage of these monsters for days now right after Zanatos invaded our kingdom."

"Zanatos?" Amelia asked.

"That must be the sorcerer that Jeran must have talked about." Pokota said as he rubbed his chin.

"Jeran? Who is Jeran?" the old man asked.

"Huh? Isn't he the prince of your Kingdom?"

"Our prince was murdered during the attack. The entire royal family was murdered."

Zel, Amelia, Nama and Pokota panicked, the one who's been helping them was nothing but a fraud and they let Gourry and Lina alone with him.

"I told you guys he was a fake!" Zel snapped. "When will you people start listening to me?

"We can't stay here, we got to get back and help them." Amelia said.

"Oh, c'mon. Like Lina and Gourry can not handle one little sorcerer." Pokota scoffed.

"The man is not a sorcerer, he is some kind of Vampire." The old man warned. "He attacked our kingdom because he needs a base of operations, and we are simply his food so he can become more powerful."

"Food?" Amelia asked with a chill in her spine.

"Yes, he drains our life force so that his power can get higher. The more people her drains the more powerful he becomes. If that person holds a special ability, that ability is passed down to Zanatos himself. Zanatos now holds the impressive fighting skills of our king."

Everyone look at each other with concern look.

"And…..what would happen if he drains the life force of…..let say, a powerful sorcerer, or sorceresses?" Pokota asked.

"I don't know. We never saw him do that."

"We got to get back. We can not just wait to see what will happen if Jeran drains Lina's life." Amelia said.

"This reminds me the time when Nama faced a silly vampire." Nama stared to remember. "In the end he transformed into this cute little yellow bat."

"Not now, Nama, not now!" Pokota , Amelia and Pokota complained as they start to run in direction of the kingdom.

_------_

Zanatos shoots a powerful blast at Gourry but he blocks it with the sword of light. Gourry is being pull back because of the blast and he can feel the power of Pokota's sword of Light getting weaker. "Damn it! This sword is really a cheap imitation compared to the original."

"You are persistent, I'll give you that. But this is inevitable." Zanatos points two fingers to the ground and a huge blast came from under Gourry's feet, making him fly to the air.

Gourry cried when he got caught like that and lands to the ground heavily again.

"This guy is just as arrogant as any vampire but he is as strong as that guy we fought with long red hair, what ever his name is." Gourry thought and slowly got up to his feet again.

"Why do you do it? There is no chance that you can come out alive from this fight." Zanatos taunted. "Don't tell me that you are fighting for Lina Inverse?"

"Of course I am. Can't you tell?"

"Giving your devotion to such person? You must be a real idiot. For what I heard this woman is a menace to the world. I heard that she is guilty for the main annihilation of Sairage. She shattered so many cities and people and she has been wanted as a hazardous criminal. I even heard that she even caused some mayhem in the new world and destroyed the Golden Dragons. This girl is epidemic that I am sure that many will thank me for slaughtering her."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Gourry shouted angrily. "Don't you dare to speak of Lina like you know her!!! I have accompany her for four years now, it is true that she brings some disorders with her along the way, but she can be kind when she wants and she is not as greed as everyone accuses her to be, she is helping Pokota and his people without demanding any payment. And she saved the world at least three times and she currently saved everyone from Zanaffer! So, don't you dare accuse her because of those rumors because they are all lies."

"Hehehe. So go on and waste your life for someone like her. She is about to die soon with all the energy I will take away from her."

"You are the real idiot if you think that she will let you do that."

"Huh?"

"She is a far much strong minded person than what you give credit to her for. I am sure that soon she will break free from your spell and obliterate you with her Dragon Slave."

"Hehehehe. True, there is only two ways for her to be free from my spell. The first one will be if I release her from it, the second will be if she breaks free herself. The second one will be impossible because she is enduring a terrible sorrow because of what happen a few days ago. I am using that very sorrow to destroy her mind completely, that way it is impossible for her to be break free."

"Terrible sorrow? What terrible sorrow?"

"The funniest thing is that you are the most important person in her life and still you make her suffer so much. The last time was when you stayed at the house of those repulsive fish men, when you said that you were going to stop traveling so that you could take care of a ridiculous family that it is not even yours."

"W-wait a minute, she is still upset because of that? But that was insignificant."

"Not for her, she felt that she was abandoned. And because of that she lost most of her will to live. I should thank you anyway; if it wasn't for you I would never hold the key for absolute power."

Gourry looks down to the ground with the news. "She….she, is really upset because of that? She is in that position because of me? But I thought that I was nothing but her bodyguard." Gourry looks back to Lina to see her standing around like a zombie and her entire body is getting darker and darker. "Lina…… I was upset with her but it is obvious that it was all a way to cover her embarrassment. She would not have come there a week later to pick me up if I was just simply a bodyguard. I should have realized sooner, I am really an idiot."

Gourry holds his sword tighter and prepares to restart the fight.

Zanatos just laughs at Gourry's determination. "Still want to fight? You still have hopes for a hopeless cause? Poor fool."

Gourry let out a battle cry and attacks Zanatos. Zanatos simply holds the sword of light with his hand. Seeing how his attack was once again futile Gourry makes the only maneuver he could think of the time, he pokes Zanatos's eyes.

"AAAAH!" Zanato cried very loud and covers his eyes. Gourry takes that opportunity to go to Lina.

"LINA!!!!" Gourry rushes over to Lina and holds her by the shoulder. "Lina wake up!!!! Wake up Lina!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

_-----_

The Darkness slowly approaches Lina and she is not doing a single movement. She is just kneeled down with her hand holding her chest, Lina practically feels like she was bitten by a deadly snake.

"LINA!!!!!"

Lina heard the voice calling her name, she slowly gets up to the direction to where she heard the voice but all she sees is nothing. "Gourry?"

_-------_

"Lina please, wake up!!!!" Gourry pleaded as he shakes Lina. "Listen to me Lina, I know you are upset because of that current incident with the fish people, but I swear to you it was never real, I was only taking care of them because of their family problems and I was just curious to know how it would be to be a father. And to be truthful, to be honestly truthful, during the week I spend in the fish-people, I thought about you the entire time, I image how it would be if it was just you and me and our own little family. I am sorry if I hurt you but please don't give in, don't fall down to that SOB Zanatos. You are too strong for that. So please Lina, wake up!" Gourry spoke tenderly and truthfully, hoping that somehow his voice can reach Lina.

_-----_

And it did, Lina heard everything that Gourry said and she could not help but to blush, she never heard talk like this to anyone, not even to her. Gourry's words were more than enough to release Lina from the mental pain she was enduring.

She then heard Gourry's cry of pain. "Gourry!!!!"

_------_

Zanatos steps his foot on Gourry's chest. "You will pay for that humiliation!" and then kicks him hard, making Gourry roll away from Zanatos

Gourry manages to take a quick glance at Lina, the first thing he notices that the color in her entire body is no longer darker but she is still under Zanatos control.

Zanatos growls when he notice that as well. "I can not believe that this is happening. But don't expect me to give up on such an enormous prize. I will have all of her power." He slowly starts to walk towards Lina.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" Gourry shouted as he charges against Zanatos.

This time Zanatos creates a small force field to block Gourry's attack.

Gourry strike with the sword of light was so strong that even made Zanatos burry his feet to the ground.

Gourry is more determinate than before and Zanatos notice that. "You little pest! Who do you think you are dealing with?"

"Someone who is going down!" Gourry responded and manages to make a quick horizontal strike.

But Zanatos manages to escape it easily. "All this just to protect her? That ruthless little witch? She is a menace!"

_------_

Lina runs all over the entire place only to find nothing but more darkness, she is trying to find a way out of this mind prison. "Gourry!!! Where are you!!!" she's been running ever since she heard Gourry.

She stops in her tracks when she hears Gourry's voice again.

_------_

"Why should I explain my motivations to you?" Gourry said with a very serious look. "If I explain my reasons you would defiantly not understand, you are too much of an idiot."

"The only idiot existing here is you! She has amazing power, and do you really believe that she will use it for a greater good? All the ones with power will use it for their own greed, like me for example."

As a response to that Gourry throws a heavy punch at Zanatos, it wasn't strong enough to make him fall but it was strong enough to make him back away.

"Is that what you are trying to prove? That everyone is just like you? I've told you that Lina has recently defeated Zanafer and she saved the world at least three times against dangerous dark lords." Gourry gazes at Zanatos with heated stares.

Zanatos remains in silence, he wipes the blood out of his mouth and then chuckles. "So is that why you follow her? You see her as a savior or something foolish like that?"

"No……I follow her because she is precious to me. For me that is more than enough reason." Gourry responded with a soft voice. "I know that Lina hits me a lot with those brutal hands of hers but she gave me a purpose in life, so now I exist to protect she who is important to me."

_------_

After hearing that Lina could not hold her tears, she never heard Gourry admit that to anyone, not even to her.

"Gourry…." Lina lands on her knees with her hands rested on the ground and her tears falling. "My path was a long and difficult, but there was always someone who stayed by side….Gourry….I want to respond back the words you just said…..I want to admit my feeling to you…… I don't want to stay here, I want to be here. **GOURRRY!!!!!**"

Lina screamed very loud with a huge white light surrounding her. That light starts to expand until all the darkness fades away.

_------_

"You romantic fool. That is the ridiculous and preposterous thing I have ever heard. My ambitions are more important than those ridiculous feelings." Zanatos starts to form a dark purple fire ball. "So now you are going to die with your own stupidity and lack of vision."

"ENOUGH!!!!!" a voice shouted very loud when Zanatos was about to attack Gourry.

Zanatos turns to find from where the sound came from only to find a brutal Elmekia Lance heading towards him. In a quick reaction Zanatos blocks the attack with the use of his fire ball. "Who throw this ridi…." Zanatos turns around to find Lina missing. "Where is she?" he turns back to Gourry to find Lina hugging him tight. "She broke free? I refuse to believe this."

Everything was so fast that Gourry never even notice when Lina hugged him. "Lina?"

She finally looks up at him with a huge smile on her face and with tears in her eyes. "Hey Jellyfish….I heard your voice….It brought me back."

Gourry could not resist but to smile at her, with tears also forming in his eyes as well. He then returns back the hug to Lina, and he could help and wondering if he ever hug her like this before. "Welcome back Lina."

Zanatos only smirks with the scene. "Very well, you tow love birds can be reunited again when I sent you to the world of the dead."

_To be continued….._

Sunny: we sure made one mushy Lina Gourry chapter here, haven't we?


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Pain

Ramon: our new fic. Another Lina and Gourry fic, based of the events after Slayers Evolution-R episode 4.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 4

_------_

From a very safe distance Xellos observed the entire battle, he would not dare to come much closer because the immense positive thoughts coming from both Lina and Gourry are so strong that they could kill him instantly. "Hum…now that I think about it why I never died back when Martina was in love with me? Well, maybe because she was a complete idiot…."

But to be truthful he is now on the middle of the third mission that it was just added by his master Zellas. The first one is to destroy all the means to bring back a new creation of Zanaffer, the second is to destroy the vase where Rezo's soul is trap so that the Ghost of Sabrimingodu can not emerge, now he is full on a new mission, to destroy the Vampire Zanatos because he holds a powerful spell that no one can accomplish to perform, a spell that it is deadly even for a Mazoku, even the Ruby Eyes would fall victim to this spell.

And just like everything else, Xellos is using Lina and her friends to do his dirty works. "This shall be fun."

_------_

Lina and Gourry gaze at Zanatos who has not move from his spot ever since Lina freed herself from his mind control. Even knowing that they are up against a strong, cunning foe Lina is not worry, she has some experience with vampires in the past and besides, both her and Gourry gain stronger experiences by fighting Mazoku, insane Copies, and even powerful beings from other dimensions, especially now that they fought Zannafer, for the second time so to speak. So they will have no troubles finishing this Vampire.

Zanatos is no fool and he can sense the confidence in both Lina and Gourry. That made him chuckle. "You are foolish enough to believe that you can defeat me? You should curse your own stupidity for underestimating me, Lina Inverse."

"Huh. You say that you are a haft Vampire but you are no different from all the ones I have faced in the past." Lina spoke, like she is taunting him. But then her gaze gets more serious "You are too arrogant and egotistical. But no one, and I mean no one, uses Lina Inverse like this and get away with it!"

"Trust me, man. When she is this angry there is no stopping her." Gourry warned.

"Well then, let us see if that is true. Come on!!!" Zanatos chalenged and Dark Flames emerge from his hands.

Lina and Gourry put them self in fighting position.

"Let's finish this guy off Gourry, you and I have a lot to talk." Lina said firmly but Gourry could feel some shyness in her tone.

"Got'cha!"

Zanatos lifts his hands up with the dark Flames taking the shape of a giant fireball.

Lina and Gourry rushed towards Zanatos ready to attack him. Zanatos took that chance to throws his fireball at them, both Lina and Gourry dodged the attack by jumping away.

Gourry lands towards Zanatos ready to cut him in haft but Zanatos throws a fireball at Gourry. Gourry had no choice but to block it with his sword, leaving his guard open, so Zanatos too that chance to punch Gourry on the guts.

"Leave him alone! DAMU BRASS!!!!" Lina shoots the attack at Zanatos but he simply blocks it with his dark flames.

"Don't toy with me!" Zanatos points a finger at Lina, shooting a dark beam at her.

"Levitation!!!" Lina flies away from the attack but the impact of the beam is so strong that it made Lina loses control of the Levination and fall down like a rock. "Oh no!"

"This time I'll finish you forever. DIE!!!!" Zanatos shoots his beam again at Lina.

"Lina!!!" Gourry cried and jumps to the air. He manages to grab Lina and observe the attack with Pokota's sword of light.

Both of them land carefully on the ground. "Are you Ok, Lina?"

"I guess he is much better than I thought." Lina responded and she got out from Gourry's arms. "I guess some of it is based on the small part of my power that he stole."

"That is true." Zanatos said as he lands a few feet away from Lina and Gourry. "I even have to admit that I am surprised with my power, it far beyond anything I ever absorbed. You must have study a lot of impressive magic to achieve such power."

_------_

"Just like it was dangerous for Zanaffer to absorb all of Lina's knowledge it will be also dangerously equal if Zanatos absorbs all of Lina's power, especially now that Lina knows how to use some of the knowledge from the Lord of Nightmares, like the Ragna Blade and the Giga Slave." Xellos thought. "Still I can not interfere, because of that spell that Zanatos controls. Zanatos became so dangerous even to the Mazoku race because of such attack, which is why we manipulated the humans those many centuries ago to defeat him and seal him away, they only manage to seal him away but it was far than good enough to be safe. Still I should have disposed of him when I had the chance."

_-------_

"Alright, let us begin!" Zanatos begins to concentrate a dark energy ball on his hands.

"Here a present back for ya!" Gourry shoots the energy he absorbed with his sword at Zanatos.

Zanatos flies away and Lina takes that chance to attack. "Flare arrow!!!"

Zanatos puts his hand in front of him to block the attack. "I will end you all!" he flies towards Gourry and punches him on the face and throws a blast at him to send him flying against the wall.

"GOURRY!!! DAMN YOU!!!!" Lina was about ready to throw another dangerous spell at Zanatos but this time he was too fast and prepared. He appears right in front of Lina and shoots a dark blast at her, making her crash violently against the ground.

"Lina!!! Gourry cried when he Lina fell down without moving a muscle. "Lina! Lina get up!!!"

"It is pointless, it is impossible for her to get up. She is finished. Now it is time for me to claim back what is truthfully mine." Zanatos lifts his hand up and opens the palm of his hand, a dark magical circle emerges from his palm and it grew bigger.

Gourry watches as the circle grew bigger and slowly lifts up to the air, it grew so big that it is practically on top of the entire city. "What is this thing?"

"It is a magical circle created centuries ago. It is extremely rare to learn such spell because only one person can perform this spell in every five millenniums. This spell is practically a superior spell to what I use to spell Lina's power, only it can steal the power of any soul, dead or alive. This spell is so powerful that it can even steal the power of Mazoku and Dark lords." Zanantos explained conceitedly.

_------_

"Yes, that is why it is important to eliminate this vampire." Xellos thought. "He is too dangerous to be left alive."

_--------_

"Lina, wake up!!!!" Gourry shouted as he tried to get up.

"It is pointless, she will never wake up! My power is absolute and no mere mortal can resist it." Zanatos said haughtily.

"You are overestimating yourself! I told you that you don't know Lina, she will get up and break you to pieces!"

"Once again you are taking this natural disaster under too much consideration. She is dead and she will never wake up."

"LINA WAKE UP!!!!" Gourry shouted as he ran directly at Zanatos who is preparing to throw a spell at Lina.

"DIE!!!!" Zanatos shouted and shoots a dark blast at Lina.

"DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" Lina shoots her Dragon Slave at Zanatos's attack, making a huge impact between the two spells.

Very huge that it forced Zanatos to crash against a house.

"You should learn never to underestimate Lina Inverse! MEGA BRANDO!!!!"

Lina shoots the blast at Zanatos, making him fly away to the air.

"Now it is my turns!" Gourry appears from behind Zanatos and hits him with the sword of light.

Zanatos got hit like if he was nothing but a tennis ball, he got hit so hard that he is landing at full speed against the ground.

Lina rushes over to the place where Zanatos is about to fall. "Now this is for tricking me!" Lina kicks Zanatos on the head like if it is a soccer ball.

Zanatos crashes brutally against a wagon.

Lina and Gourry stand side by side, they know that it not possible that Zanatos is down for good.

"Wow Lina, you sure kick him good."

"I am upset, more than usual. I hate when I am used like this. Zanatos is too much like a certain Mazoku I know."

_------_

"Huh? Why do I have the feeling someone I talking about me?"

_--------_

Zanatos comes out from all the rubles with his eyes glowing in red with fury. "This is unforgivable! You dare to humiliate the future supreme ruler of the world?"

"Yeah, yeah…..I get tire with the speeches of people saying they are going to rule the world. You could find something original to say Zanatos because that is as lame as your personality." Lina mocked.

"You still dare to humiliate me? This is intolerable!!! I will destroy you for this Lina Inverse! You and the universe where you belong!!!!" Zanatos entire body is surrounded by dark flames with a huge energy emerging those dark flames, the energy is so huge that it even breaks the windows of the houses nearby.

"I think he is really upset with you, Lina." Gourry whispered.

"Vampires are so easy to tease." Lina taunted.

"DARK SPEAR!!!!!" Zanatos launches against Lina and Gourry like a spear.

Zanatos bashes against Lina and Gourry with the flames tormenting them. Both Lina and Gourry dropped and rolled to get clear from the flames, those flames are no ordinary flames, they practically steal the life force from the victims. Apparently all of Zanatos attacks are based on stealing the powers and life force of its victims in order for him to become stronger.

"Damn it…." Gourry tried to get up but he is extremely weak and wounded, he never thought that attack would be so devastating. He can hear Zanatos chuckle as he approaches him.

"You said that you would protect Lina, didn't you? In the end you bravery, your dedication and loyalty is all in vain."

"How dare you!!!"

"How dare I? You are the most annoying fool I have ever met. Compared to the rest of your companions you are the weakest member. The only power you have is that sword, without it you are worthless."

Gourry eyes widen, after he gave away the original Sword of Light he practically felt blank without it. It is true that he basically felt useless in these last fights against Zumma and his people and he knows that he won't keep this sword of light for long.

"So you still say that you will protect Lina Inverse? You, the worthless one of them all? You are so foolhardy that it even nauseates me to think that we are breathing the same air. The worthless have no right to exist!" Zanatos points his hand at Gourry, ready to blast him with a dark.

"DAMU BRASS!!!" Lina shoots her spell at Zanatos, making him crash against the wall.

Lina then looks down to see that Gourry is disorientated because of what Zanatos said to him. "We still have a lot to do, don't we?"

"Huh?" Gourry looks up at her.

"We have to find the Hellmasters vase where Rezo's soul is trapped. We have to save Pokota's kingdom, both of us! So the only thing we have to do is keep moving forward, both of us!!!"

Gourry smiles at Lina, he is smart enough by her words to know that what she is really saying is _`don't listen to this creep, he does not understand a thing about us. You are an important member of this team.´_ She is trying to encourage him the same way he always encourage her in the past. "Yes, you are right Lina."

"So let's finish this bozo and get on with our mission. Both of us!" Lina winked at Gourry and turns to Zanatos who is already on his feet and with his attitude still as arrogant as usual.

"Finish me? Are you even aware of the stupidity you are saying? If not then let me show you something. Look up!" Zanatos points to the giant magical circle that he created. "That circle is energized by all the victims I have defeated in the past and immediately it is transferred to me. Thanks to it I will rule the entire planet and you will not be around to see my conquest!"

Lina looks up to the circle to realize that what Zanatos is saying is true, all his power is coming from the enormous circle. That huge circle reminds her of a resurrection circle that was used to liberate Shabrimingo and Zanaffer in the past. "So all I have to do is destroy that circle! Without it you are powerless!"

"Oh really? They it then." Zanatos teased.

"Don't test me, pal. **DRAGON SLAVE!!!!**"

Lina shoots her Dragon Slave up to the circle but she hit was air. "What? How can this be?"

Zanatos simply laughed at Lina attempts to destroy the circle. "You idiot fool, the circle you are seeing here is nothing but a transparent image of the real circle that is located in a secret astral plain that no one and no Mazoku can find it, and it is from that very astral plain that my power comes from. The only way to destroy it is to kill me, which it is proven impossible."

"Damn it, this situation just keeps getting worse." Gourry cursed.

Lina did not like it as well, this vampire is indeed to powerful to destroy and even if they manage to make a scratch from him he can easily recharge himself. "Ok, let me think here. That circle is connected to Zanatos, otherwise it would not give him all this power. So I bet that the connection will get weaker if Zanatos gets tire or something but how can I get Zanatos to get fatigue? Vampires practically never get tire." Lina then remember something. "Wait a minute, Zanatos said that he was stealing my powers when I was hypnotized by him, so that means that he……" Lina smirks.

"Lina?" Gourry notices Lina's smirk. "DO you have a plan to take this guy down?"

"It might work if we are lucky and if Zanatos can use a certain spell I know. But for now Gourry just wait and when I give you the word you attack." Lina whispered.

"What are you two plotting? Hump! What ever it is it will never work, I am far too powerful for you weaklings!"

"Yeah right. You are so full of yourself. You are the one who never used any of the spells I use. Like the Ragna Blade. And why would that be?" Lina teased. "Maybe because you are the one who is weak to use it."

"What is that?" Zanatos growled.

"You tried to steal my powers but you can not use my weak ones." Lina teased some more in hope that her plan works. "You call yourself the future ruler of the world? You make me laugh."

"No one laughs at me!!!!" Zanatos put himself in position and he starts to concentrate to create the Ragna Blade, a spell he stole from Lina. "I will make this a poetic justice, you will be destroyed by one of your own spells." The Ragna Blade is finally formed and Zanatos charges against Lina and Gourry.

"DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" Lina shoots her Dragon Slave at Zanatos.

Zanatos immediately stop in his tracks and cuts the Dragon Slave in haft with the Ragna Blade. The Dragon Slave explodes in mid air and Lina's amazed to see how powerful the Ragna Blade truly is. "Unbelievable, the Ragna blade can even cut a powerful spell like the Dragon Slave in two. I never thought that I would see something like this."

"Idiot fool." Zanatos insulted and looks back to find Lina concentrating a spell at Gourry's Sword. "So all this was a diversion so you can charge that guys sword with your power?"

"Part of it." Lina responded.

"Fools! It will not save you because I will cut you in haft just like I did….." Zanatos could not finish his sentence because he feels his body getting weaker, all his body and muscles are under an enormous pression, his knees loosing his balance and the Ragna Blade disappeared. "W-what happen to me? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. I simply fooled you in using the Ragna Blade." Lina responded with a grin.

"What?"

"The Ragna Blade is too powerful but it also makes us extremely drain because it demands too much energy, the more time we use the more wear out we get. But you only stole my powers, just my powers and not my knowledge. You lost Zanatos because of your ego and vanity."

"What?" Zanatos looks up to see that the magical circle is slowly fading away. He tries to move but his body refuses to obey, all his muscles are in pain like if he was about to explode. "No, this can not end like this! I am the future ruler of the world, of the universe!!!!!"

"NOW GOURRY!!!!" Gourry charges against Zanatos and cuts his head off.

"AAAAAH!!!!" Zanatos cries very loud and his head and body explodes.

_------_

"Looks like Lina won again thanks to her intelligence. Now lets see if she can use that very intelligence to find the Helmasters's jar." Xellos disappears with evil cold eyes.

_-------_

Right after Zanatos died Lina felt her body getting healthier, she feels like her body is filled up with more energy. "Could it be that I got back the powers that Zanatos stole from me? That would explain a lot."

Lina then notices Gourry land on his knee. "Gourry, what is it?"

"I'm Ok, I just a little tire." He assured. "We sure beat him up."

"I can say we got him on the head." Lina joked as she help him get up to his feet.

"Ouch, now that was Nasty."

"LINA!!!!"

Lina looks up to see Amelia, Zelgadiss, Pokota and Nama flying towards them. She sighs in relieve that this is done, they still need to find the Hellmasters vase, save Pokota's kingdom, get rid of Nama, and….

Lina blushes as she looks at Gourry, now she has to deal with him. It is time for her to talk to him about the fish men incident and about what she heard when she was hypnotized by Zanatos.

_To be concluded…._

Sunny: one more chapter to go here. This chapter was all about the fight.

Ramon: but then…. You people will figure out how the last chapter will go


	5. Chapter 5

Love and Pain

Ramon: our new fic. Another Lina and Gourry fic, based of the events after Slayers Evolution-R episode 4.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 5

_------_

After the battle with Zanatos the Slayers manage to save the people of the kingdom that Zanatos enslaved, most of them were lucky but some were in Zanato's control for so long that they did not survive.

The time passes by and the Slayers agreed to pass the night in the kingdom to recover and then continue with their search for Hellmaster's Vase.

Finally the night arrives and Lina could not sleep, her mind focused on the battle she had today. She put herself in a difficult position because she wanted to make Gourry jealous, she play this game that turn dangerous to find out if she is still important to Gourry.

She never thought that this game of her would turn to be a dangerous peril and she risked so much, but thanks to those events she discovered that she was indeed important to him even if he stayed a week in the house of those insane fish people.

After this brawl with Zanatos Lina said that she would talk to Gourry about all this and what just occurred but she never had the courage to do so. In Lina's heart this is just as frightful as dealing with her sister, Lina is not afraid that Gourry might hit her, she knows he would never do that, she is afraid that he might reject her feelings, afraid to be alone again.

Still, even without telling her feelings Gourry was almost taken from her again by those stupid fish people.

The mere thought of Miss Mermaid and the rest of the fish people she meet in the past made her blood boil. "Man, for this day forward I swear that I will burn and eat any fish guy that stands in front of me! I really gain a dreadful hate for them!"

Lina rested down on her bed and tried to sleep but she got up again, her mind is so rowdily and her heart does not stop to beat, all because of the events that happen. Mostly her mind is divided between her shyness and pride and her desire to speak to Gourry. Her pride demands her not o do anything foolish that would ruin the reputation that she work so hard to built, her desire warns her that if she does not do anything right now she will lose Gourry the same way she practically almost lost him to those fish people, ending up being alone again, practically for good.

In the beginning Lina always did her stuff alone, she practically never trusted anyone, now the mere thought of being alone, and without Gourry, frighten her.

Lina immediately gets out of her room and levitates her way to Gourry's room, she does not want to wake anyone so that they could find out what she is doing. As soon as she found Gourry room she land down and enter it, what she found was defiantly something that she never thought of seeing.

Gourry is asleep, of course, but his face is all hard and scrunches, tossing his head from side to side, like he is having a nightmare. This was a bit surprising for Lina to see him like this, from the first day she meet Gourry he always seem so carefree, like he never has a care in the world but the expression on his face seems so different, like he is remembering something from the past. Lina sits on his bed and brushes away the hair that is covering Gourry's face.

Now that Lina thinks about it, she does not know a single thing about Gourry, she does not know who his family is, where is his home town is and where he learn how to sword fight, the only thing that Lina knows about Gourry is that he is an idiot, an mercenary, he has a grandmother and he has been in Sairage before her adventure with Copy Rezo. But then again, Gourry does not know a thing about her, he does not know where her home town is and why she started to travel, the only thing he knows is that Lina has a sister, that is if he still remembers it. So practically they are equal.

Lina looks down at Gourry to see him starting to sweat, what ever it is that he is dreaming it must be a real bad one.

_------_

Gourry might be known as a very unintelligent fellow with a very rusty remembrance but there are some memories that can get stuck in a person's souls and never leave, which is Gourry's case.

He is dreaming, or more specifically, remembering the day when his life changer forever. He remembers when he was back in Elmekia, when his father died and the entire issue with the rightful owner of the Sword of Light, there were such a huge and devastating feud in the family, so huge that it even cost the life of one of their own, to save the family he made himself an exile and stole the sword of light, even to that day he can see his family member running after him with spears, and throwing arrows to kill him and calling him a thief, traitor and any other cruel name.

Even to this day he can still remember that day where he made that decision, it mentally haunts him. This is the one memory which Gourry wished to forget.

Gourry dreams of his escape from Elmikia with the sword of light with his family hunting him down like if he was an ogre, he can feels them getting closer, ready to kill him. "Please….please someone help me!!!" He cried very loud but since he is running in a cold dark wood there is no one to help him. "Help me!!!"

In that moment a huge bright light appears right in front of Gourry. The only thing Gourry can hear is a voice calling him. Gourry looks at the light with a confused look but somehow he can trust the voice, it makes him feel calmer. Without hesitation Gourry enters the light and he starts to see a female face with long red hair.

_-------_

Gourry wakes up to see Lina's face, smiling softly at him, he then realizes that he has his head rested on Lina's lap. It is quite obvious that Lina sit on his bed and rested his head on his lap, something that she has never done before. "Lina?"

"So you are finally awake?" Lina asked as she softly pets his head.

Gourry simply gazes at Lina with a super confused look.

"What is the matter with you?" Lina asked.

"I have my head rested on your lap and you don't even beat me up, heck you are even petting me!"

With that remark Lina bongs him on the forehead. "So what? What kind of person do you take me for? What do you think I am? A brute? You jelly fish!"

"Yup, this is Lina alright…." Gourry thought as he rubbed his head. "But she must be the one who called me in my dream."

Lina then looks at the window. "Gourry, there is something I wanted to talk to you…..about the fish people."

Goury eyes widen, remembering the conversation with Zanatos a few hours ago. "This is about that? Oh, c'mon Lina, don't tell me you are upset because of that?"

Lina's eyes get harder. "I still remember that day when you said that you were going to protect me for the rest of you life, but then you decided to play father for a bunch of a freaky fish people with mind disorder! Why wouldn't I be upset?" She then blushed when she realized that she is acting like a jealous girlfriend. "Wait,wait,wait!!! I'm not talking like I….I…I…"

Gourry simply holds Lina's hand without moving from his spot. "I swear Lina, that incident was insignificant. I only felt pity for the poor family, that is it. I told you this when you were mind controlled by Zanatos but I really missed you during that week, I missed you a lot. I am really sorry if I hurt you but please, don't get upset because of something so dumb."

Lina stayed in silence for a moment. "Its just that….I thought you were feed up with me….I thought you were tire of having all these wild adventures with me."

Gourry chuckle softly and holds Lina's cheeks with one hand. "Trust me Lina, I am never feed up with you. I would have never missed you if I was fed up with you."

Lina blushed with Gourry's soft words and remembers when she and the others went to visit him in the fish peoples house, she saw Gourry cry when he saw Lina and the others. Lina starts to realize that, in some way, Gourry was like a prisoner to Miss Mermaid. "I guess that all this was really dumb, and one of the weirdest adventures we ever had."

"To be truthful, I am enjoying this adventure we are having ever since we meet Pokota."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because no one is forcing me to dress up like a woman."

Lina smirks. "The adventure is not done yet. We might still force you."

Gourry's face starts to get pale. "Oh no…"

Lina starts to laugh with Gourry joining her.

Gourry then stops and looks up to the ceiling. "You know, I was surprised to know that you guys stayed the entire week in that village waiting for me. I thought that you guys already left to find the Hellmasters vase."

"Huh? Now why would you think that?"

"Well...I don't know anything about magic and I don't have the knowledge that you guys have, the only thing I can do is use a sword. I am essentially worthless"

Lina looks down gently, it seems like the comments that Zanatos gave to him are still stuck in him. "Oh, c'mon, Gourry……"

"And I am the only one who does not wear a cape."

Lina sweatdropped with that add. "A cape?"

"Yeah, you wear a cape, Zel wears a cape, Amelia wears a cape, Xellos wears a cape, Sylphiel wears a cape, Filia wears a cape, Pokota wears a cape… heck, and even Nama wears a cape."

Lina was dumbfounded with these observations by Gourry, she does not know if she should just laugh at this or be amaze with the fact that Gourry remembers some people that he did not saw for quite some time. So she just bonks him lightly on the head, at least that is what she believed.

"OUCH!!! What was that for?" Gourry complained.

"Because you are an idiot."

"What!?!?"

"You might not be a sorcerer like the rest of us but you are one heck of a swordsman. Your abilities have exceeded everyone we ever faced in the past, not even Zelgadiss could reach that level. So don't worry about it. And of course we would wait for your, you have been with us in every adventure we ever participated in and you even help us save the world, you even help us defeat Zanatos."

Gourry was amaze how Lina is cheering him up, she nearly never does that for him, she actually cheer him up when he was gloomy about when he messed up in playing father for the fish kids. "Yeah, I have to admit that the combination with the Sword of light with the Ragna Blade was actually amazing."

"Yes, and it was all thank to your help. Do you still think you are worthless?" Lina winked at him.

Gourry smiles and then holds Lina's cheeks again. "Lina, now it is your turn to answer me this….am I nothing but _just_ your bodyguard to you?"

As a response Lina smiles softly and playfully pulls Gourry's nose. "_Just_ my bodyguard? No, you are my friend and much more. I would have not have _rescue_ you from those dumb fish people just the way you _rescued_ me from those bandits if you were _just_ my bodyguard."

"Your friend…and much…more?" Gourry repeated in his mind and smiles happily.

Minutes later Lina is still in Gourry's room, with his head still resting on her lap, and looking out the window. Lina does not remember the time when she had such a peaceful moment in her life.

"Look how shiny the full moon is tonight Gourry!" Lina looks down to find out that Gourry is sleeping on her lap, but this time he is sleeping serenely.

Lina blushes with the scenery she is in, this almost that time when they were at the sand temple, but this time Gourry is sleeping on her lap. Her looks starts to slowly change until she holds Gourrys face with her hands.

"You put up with me more time than anyone else in the world and you never regretted. Thank you Gourry….." Lina approached face to his. "I know you are not listening to me but promise me that you won't ever do that same foolishness with the fish people….I love you, Gourry Gabrieve."

Lina kisses a sleeping Gourry, enjoying the sweet, irreplaceable moment. She does not know why but she has the feeling that she already kissed Gourry before but she did not care. Her only regret is that Gourry is not awake to enjoy this feeling the same way she is enjoying it, she only hopes that one day she can tell Gourry her true feelings.

"I REMEMBER!!!!" Nama storms into the room, breaking the moment that Lina is having with Gourry.

"NAMA; WHY ARE YOU BUSTING IN LIKE THAT!?!?!? What are you doing? What are acting!!! What are you doing here?!?!?! What are you chilling?!?!?" Lina screamed very embarrassedly, she is so embarrassed that she does not know what to say."

"Nama remembers where the…..say what are you doing in Gourry's room?" Nama pointed at Gourry who is still sleeping.

"NEVER MIND!!!!" Lina shouted some more and get out of Gourry's bed. "Now what do you want."

"Oh, Nama was going to say that she remembers where the Vase of Hellmaster is!"

"Really?" Lina's mood changed. "Then where is it?"

"It is…"

"Yes?"

"It is…."

"Yes?"

"It is….?"

"It is were?"

"It is…."

"Where? Blast it!!!"

Nama stayed in a suspension silence until she finally speaks. "Well, what do you know, poor Nama forgot what she was talking about."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Lina shouted so loud that the windows broke, and Gourry is still asleep. "I don't believe this!!!! You interrupted the moment I was having with Gour…" Lina covers her mouth in embarrassment.

"Interrupted what?"

"DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!"

_------_

In his room Pokota could hear the shirking that was coming from Gourry's room. "Why is it that my life turned into a complete circus in the exact moment that I meet these people?"

_-----_

Gourry wakes up with a huge sunlight falling on him. "I thought I close the curtains…why is there so much light in my room?"

Gourry sits up to find out that his entire room is destroyed and the walls are completely demolished. "Hum….Lina must have been upset with something."

In that moment Lina flies over Gourry's room. "Hurry up Gourry. Nama said that she finally remember where the vase is. Let's get a move on!"

Lina gave him a thumbs up and Gourry returned the gesture. "Ok, let me get dressed."

Right next to Lina is Zelgadiss, Amelia, Nama and Pokota.

"Is it impossible for that girl to come to a city or village without destroying everything?" Pokota asked with a nauseating look.

"You'll get use to it." Amelia replied. "We all did."

Amelia then looks back at Lina to see that her attitude is all cheerful again, she is pleased for it. It seems that things between Lina and Gourry are alright again but Amelia wonders what they have done lat night, besides destroying Gourry's room. what ever the case Amelia smiles happily for her friends, it looks like it won't be long until Lina and Gourry admit their feelings for one another.

"Strange….my lips are warm, it's like someone kissed me." Gourry thought as he touched his lips.

THE END.

Sunny: The end of this story. We did say that it would be small fic.

Alandra: we made it based on that episode from Slayers evolution-r. We were a bid surprised to see that no one made a fic based on it.

Ramon: but seeing how many people liked this fic maybe this can motivate people to do a fic based on that episode. Until then, see you next time.


End file.
